There is a known device provided with a touch screen display. Examples of the device provided with the touch screen display include smart phones and tablets. The device provided with the touch screen display detects a gesture of fingers or a stylus pen through the touch screen display. Then, the device provided with the touch screen display operates according to the detected gesture. Examples of an operation according to a detected gesture are described in Patent Literature 1 for instance.
A basic operation of the device provided with the touch screen display is realized by OS (Operating System) of Android (a registered trademark), BlackBerry (a registered trademark) OS, Symbian (a registered trademark) OS, iOS, or Windows (a registered trademark) Phone or the like.